Luna on a Motorcycle
My 32th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Luna tries to get a motorcycle driving license. Lincoln helps her because Luna is bad at studying. Lynn Sr. was driving Vanzilla on highway. Loud siblings were sleeping and some were hugging each other. Luna suddenly woke up and looked through the window. She witnessed a ride of a legion of motorcyclists led by T-Bone. Luna was fascinated by them, how fast they ride, how noisy they are, how cool they looked. Luna imagined herself in black leather jacket, spiky helmet, sunglasses on a purple motorcycle. In her fantasy, she was riding on a road, stopped next to a hostel, grabbed her guitar and began playing rock. Her audience was giving Luna applause. Luna's fantasy ended when Vanzilla reached home. While her family was leaving the van Luna approached her parents. Luna: Mom, dad. Did you see those motorcycles on the highway? It was so amazing. Lynn Sr: I was more focused on the road. Drivers don't have the luxury of admiring beautiful looks. Rita: I saw them. Why are you asking, Luna? Luna: excited I find it cool. I wish I could ride on a motorcycle. Rita and Lynn Sr.: No. Luna: disapointed Why? I am 15, my age is okay for riding. Rita: Motorcycles are dangerous. Most motorcyclists can enjoy their machines for a year or two. They eventually end up on highways as dead organ donors. You are young and have a whole life to live. I don't want my daughter to risk her life on the road. Lynn Sr.: Listen to your mother. Once as a young adult, I was fascinated by motorcycles. I had motorcyclists as friends. They all are dead now because they were riding with too high speed. They never had children and their girlfriends suffered their loss. Luna: I will ride safely. I am responsible. Rita: No permission. End of discussion. Now take your stuff to your room. Luna took her stuff and went to her room. Angry and disappointed she sat on her bed. She watched Lori going behind the steering wheel of vanzilla much to her envy. Luna got more envious when Leni asked Lori to drive and she sat behind the steering wheel and Lori next to her. After they left Luna observed Lola driving her princess car. Luna's envy turned into anger, so she expressed it on her drums. Luna: the audience I will ride on a motorcycle and I will be rocking on roads! No matter if my parents like it or not! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Lori and Leni already have a driving license, now it's my turn. If the twins can drive their toy car then ridding on a motorcycle shall be no problem for me. I'll learn in secret from everyone and my parents will drop their jaws on sight of my driving license. Luna heard Lincoln left his room so she sneaked here and searched for the driving manual he used to teach Leni how to drive the car. She found it, took it and left. Lincoln returned his room and was surprised his room is such a mess. Luna tried to read the book but quickly got bored and sleepy. She took her mobile phone and called Chunk. Chunk: Hello dude, what's up? Luna: Yo, Chunk. I wanna learn motorcycling. Can you teach me? Chunk: Sorry, dude. I got an injury in my back and besides, I sold my old motorcycle to pay my debt. Sorry, I can't help you anyhow. Luna: Sure you know some motorcyclists. Chunk: Sorry. Luna turned off her phone in anger, grabbed her sticks and hit drums to release her frustration. Lori: Quiet Luna! I try to speak with Bobby! Luna walked to the mall and came to the arcade motorcycle simulator. She sat on the machine, pushed a coin to its hole and began ridding. A few minutes later Lincoln came to the arcade and saw Luna much to his surprise. Lincoln: Luna? What are you doing here? Luna: Dang it! Truth came out! Lincoln: Why do you play this game? Luna: Please don't tell anyone. I want to get a motorcycle driving license so I train here. Lincoln: Wow! Wait. The driving manual disappeared from my room. You took it! Luna: Sorry, I took it without asking. Mom and dad don't want me to ride so I need to keep it a secret. Lincoln: You're crazy to risk that much. Why a motorcycle and not a car? Luna: Please, bro, don't tell parents or I'll get grounded forever! Lincoln: If you ask me to keep your secret, then didn't you just ask me for the manual? Do you not trust me? Luna: I do but...but...Ugh! I'm sorry, bro. I just showed how dishonest I am. Lincoln: I taught Leni how to drive so I can help you as well. Luna: Thanks, dude. How could I forget I can always count on you. Lincoln: I tried to teach Leni how to drive by video game and she failed spectacularly. You shall not train on video games. Train with someone who can ride. Luna: I called Chunk but he just can't. Lincoln: Did you speak with Bobby? He used to be a pizza delivery guy so he surely knows how to drive a scooter. Luna: You're brilliant, bro! Sometime later Lincoln came to Luna's room holding his mobile phone. Luna was reading the driving manual with very impatient face expression. Lincoln: Bobby agreed to give you lessons. One part of the problem solved. Still, you need to learn the rules. Luna: Ugh! tossed the book in anger Lincoln: Hey! caught the book This book is not very durable. Luna: All those rules are so dull! How can I learn them all? Lincoln: You need to pass the writing test first. You need to recognize road signs, signals on motorcycle, speed limits on certain roads... Luna: Stop it! This is too much for me. I am bad at studying and only thanks to Lisa I never repeated any class. Lincoln: It isn't complex if you want to learn it. Leni passed the driving test, you also can. Luna: No, it's not like that. I am smarter than Leni but I never liked studying. Who needs all those boring rules? Lincoln: Without rules, there is mayhem! If you drive too fast or too slow you may cause a deadly accident. Luna: Fine but there are too many rules for me. Lincoln: 70–75 mph on rural freeway, 55–70 mph on urban freeway, 55–65 mph on divided and undivided way, 25 mph on residential way. Luna: Wow! Did you remember this all? Lincoln: I still have knowledge I tried to give Leni. Luna: I have an idea of how to pass the writing test. Lincoln: Great. Tell me how. Luna: face to face with Lincoln You will pass the writing test for me. Lincoln: What? I don't get it. Luna: You are a much better learner than me and you have better notes. You will go to write the test disguised as me and you'll pass. Lincoln: What? That's cheating! Luna: I call it passing. If you follow all the rules you're so limited. You'll learn all those rules and I'll train riding the actual motorcycle. Lincoln: I want to help but this? Luna: Don't pretend innocent. Once you asked Lynn to impersonate you on football matches. Now I ask you for the same. Lincoln: Don't remind me of this incident. I'm not proud of it. All because I was a lazy burn. Luna: You disappointed me back then very much. I came here for you, I played the song for you. I hoped you finally found your way like I did. Your trick was such a shame for a long time. If you wanna repay me for this disgrace, then pass the writing test for me. Lincoln: Wouldn't it be hypocritical? Luna: Take it easy, bro. put her left hand on Lincoln's left shoulder and waved the right had in air Besides I'll be taking you to rides. Just imagine this. We both on-road, I on a motorcycle and you in a sidecar. Lincoln: from fantasy You made your point. I'll do this for you. I can give myself an eye shadow, wear a wig and your shirt but I'd rather wear trousers instead of a skirt. Luna: No problem, bro. You'll walk on sticks to be tall like me. Don't worry, bro. patted his head It will work. Lincoln: I'll do my best and you also shall do your best. Let's go to Bobby. Luna: Remember nobody can learn about it. We must cover each other and ensure alibis. Lincoln: I will convince Bobby to keep your training in secret. the audience You may think it's wrong what I'm going to do but I can't refuse to help Luna after seeing how much she wants it. She's my sister after all. Luna and Lincoln visited Bobby. Bobby: Hey, bro. Hey, Luna. Lincoln: Hey, bro. Luna came with me. Luna: I'm glad you can teach me how to ride. Practice is better than reading for me. Bobby: Here is my scooter. First, sit on it. Luna: I used to ride a bicycle, I'll learn how to drive scooter as well. Lincoln: I'll sit there and watch took driving manual disguised as a comic book, sat and started reading. 30 minutes later. Luna: So, how it was? Bobby: surprised Wow! You learn quickly. Lincoln: I told if you really wish to learn you can learn. Bobby: I think I can teach you in about 2 weeks. Lincoln: But please don't tell it to Lori. You're ruining the surprise. Bobby: Don't worry, bro. Lincoln: Tell Ronnie Anne I was here when she returns. Ronnie: I just came. Luna: Speaking of the devil. Lincoln and Bobby: annoyed Don't call her that. Ronnie: What's this all about? Bobby: Lincoln asked me to teach his sister how to ride on scooter. Ronnie: Cool. I wish I was old enough to ride it. Lincoln: I thought you dream about becoming a professional skateboarder. Ronnie: It doesn't mean I can't have different hobbies. Lincoln: the audience I wonder if Ronnie Anne will find me cool as a brother of a motorcyclist. Luna will take me and Ronnie Anne on our dates. I just got motivated to help Luna more. For few weeks Luna was practicing on Bobby's scooter and Lincoln was reading the manual. Lincoln: Alright, the day has come. You think you're ready? Luna: I am but not you. You need a disguise! Lincoln: They judge knowledge on the writing test, not appearance. Luna: Come, you need to look like me. grabbed him to her room Lincoln: wig and Luna's clothes on himself Just like when Pop-Pop called us and wanted to see you. Good that I don't have to sing because I am not as good a singer like you. Luna: Now eyeshadow. gave Lincoln a makeover. Your height is what remains. Lincoln: sticks trying to maintain balance Woah! Luna: Lincoln Gotcha! You can't walk on sticks. I don't want you to get hurt. Lincoln: We can put paper to your shoes and tie my legs to them by laces. Luna: Good idea. You have a nice brain. At DMV Lincoln disguised as Luna came to room where writing test was supposed to be. After an hour he left the room and approached a bench on which Luna was sitting in a big long coat and a big hat. Luna: whispered How did it come? Lincoln: I passed. Well, officially you passed. Luna: Lincoln in cheek Thank you very much, bro. I knew you can do it. Lincoln: Thanks but don't forget about yourself. During the driving test, you must wear trousers so nobody would suspect anything. Luna: We'll exchange clothes in the toilet stalls. Lincoln: blushing What? Luna: None of us has any reason to be ashamed. They came to the girls toilet and changed clothes. Luna left the toilet in trousers. Luna: Alright, my turn. I'll take you on pizza after I pass. Luna came to a line of people trying to get their driving licenses. Her turn came and she approached her examiner. Examiner: Before we start, sign here. Luna: Ok. Examiner: On the start slow maneuvers. Luna: Slow? Fine. did what she shall do Examiner: Sloppy but fine. Now slalom according to the diagram. Luna: Pff, piece of cake. performed slalom very fast Examiner: Too fast! You have one more chance, do it slower. Maximum 25 mph. Luna: nervously Alright. did as slow as she was supposed to Examiner: Fine. Now let's go to U-Turn. Luna: her head Oh boy! I'm so excited I wanna speed up but here I am forced to go slow. When will I start riding for real? Examiner: his mobile phone Yes. WHAT?! You're sure? LUNA LOUD!!! Luna: Yes, sir? Examiner: In the whole of my career I haven't met such cheating! Your sign on the writing test and your sign here are different! Also on security camera recordings, you walk differently. That means the one who wrote the test and one who's standing next to me here are 2 different people! Luna: Dang it! Examiner: You're disqualified and permanently banned to try again. We won't tolerate such cheats! Out of my sight! Never return! Luna: lamenting All for nothing! Lincoln reunited with devastated Luna. Lincoln: Are you crying from happiness? Luna: angry Save it! Cameras recognized you as my pretender! Lincoln: What? How is this possible? Is technology so advanced now? Luna: Additionally I'm baned here! It's your fault! Lincoln: What do you mean?! Luna: You failed to fake my signature and to walk naturally! Lincoln: Stop blaming me for your failure! This mascarade is pointless! It wouldn't have happened if you studied! Luna: furious You're gonna regret this! Luna chased Lincoln but he quickly got tired, fell on ground and Luna stumbled on her brother falling on the ground as well. Lincoln: worried Luna? Luna: crying Bro, I'm sorry. You're right I'm to blame and I shall not be angry on you but myself. Lincoln: I thought you're gonna hurt me! Luna: I'm sorry. I shall not act like this. Come here. Lincoln: Luna I'm sorry. Luna: Lincoln Don't be. I am only to blame. All because I am an awful learner. Now I can't go to the test again. Lincoln: We still can try in neighbor town. Luna: Really? You calmed me down. hugged Lincoln again Lincoln: But this time no cheating! If they figured it out here, they will do it anywhere. Luna: I'll try but I get sleepy when I read the first chapter of the manual. Those rules are boring. hummed a sad song Lincoln: Hey, maybe I have an idea. Luna: What Lincoln: You memorize songs far better than texts. I can try to rewrite the rules in the form of a song so you could remember this. Luna: You're a genius! hugged him tightly I'm glad to have such smart bro. Lincoln: Enough of this hugging or you'll choke me. Luna: Oh, sorry, bro. I am just excited. Lincoln: Maybe it's better that you didn't go further. I remember most questions from the test. If you don't know the rules, you could have get hurt on the road. Luna: Oh, good point. Come, we have a song to write. At home, Lincoln was trying to convert the most important things from manual to song. Lincoln: the audience Luna isn't an ace student but she doesn't need to be perfect on the writing test, enough if she knows the basic rules. Lucy: Hey, brother. Lincoln: spooked Aaah! Lucy: I need help with my new poems. Lincoln: Actually you can help me too. Lucy: smiling What is this about? Few hours later. Lucy: leaving For this help you owe me many, many help with writing poems. Lincoln: You know I would help you even if I owed you nothing. I'm your big brother so helping you is my duty. Luna: coming So how did you go? Lincoln: Turning first lessons into song lyrics was so hard I needed Lucy's help. Luna: WHAT?! grabbed Lincoln's arms Nobody was supposed to know this! Lincoln: Lucy is the quietest of us, she won't reveal it. Now release me, please. Luna: If she does then I will blame you. Lincoln: Take the lyrics and play them. Luna: took the lyrics and started playing Lincoln: At home?! Everyone will know it. Luna: I didn't think it through. Lincoln: We must go to a place where nobody visits. Luna: An abandoned building? Lincoln: Yup. Nobody visits this place so nobody will hear you. Luna: Let's rock! started playing on guitar and singing Sometime later a bunch of hostile homeless appeared there so the siblings run away. After they escaped they stopped with heavy breathing. Lincoln: Huh. We're safe. Let's check what did you learn. If we are on a crossing who we pass first and who must wait for us. Luna: humming We pass the one on our right and the one on the left must wait for us. Lincoln: Correct! Now tell me about speed limits on rural freeway, on urban freeway, on divided way, on undivided way, and on residential way. Luna: humming 70–75 mph , humming 55–70 mph , humming 55–65 mph, humming 55–65 mph, humming25 mph. Lincoln: Correct! I knew you can study through music. Luna: You are a genius. After some more questions, Luna and Lincoln were walking home. Lincoln kept asking Luna for meanings of road signs. He nodded or shook head-on Luna's answers. At home, Lincoln wrote another lyric for Luna and gave it to her. Lincoln: I believe in you. Luna: Thanks, bro. This will help. I will record the song on mp3 and listen to this during sleep. Lincoln: Bobby trained you on scooter but never let you ride on the road. You lack experience in this. Luna: What do you suggest? Lincoln: I'll borrow Clyde's tandem bike. I will direct you. That's how you'll gain experience in following the rules you learn. Luna: Fine. After I feel I'm ready we go to Huntington Oaks. Lincoln: Why we? You're the one to pass both tests. Luna: You will be my moral supporter there. Morning all were eating breakfast. Lori: Luna, give me butter. Luna: What?! Lori: Butter! Luna: Ah, butter! Here! Lori: Did you sleep with headphones again?! Luna: nodded Lori: Again you forgot to not lower the volume. Lincoln: the audienceGreat! Now I have a half-deaf student. Sometime later next to the McBride house Lincoln approached Luna with Clyde's tandem bike. The siblings sat on the tandem bike and Luna put it in motion. Lincoln was giving Luna directions and she went as he said. He also kept asking her for road signs. Every time she hummed before she answered. Lincoln: I think ready? Luna: annoyed Stop yelling! I hear! Lincoln: That's great your hearing is restored because I got hoarseness from yelling. The next day Luna and Lincoln came by bus to Huntington Oaks. They went into local DMV and hugged each other for luck. Luna came to class for the writing test. When she was humming before answering each question Lincoln was sitting on a bench and reading a comic book. After 30 minutes Luna approached Lincoln with a sad face. Lincoln: How did it come? Luna: I don't know and I am stressed about it. Lincoln: Look on the screen with scores of participants. Luna: I'm not in the top but I passed. starts her dance of victory Lincoln: Wait! Save your energy for dance of victory for after the diving test. Luna: You're right, bro. But I am happy I passed the worst part of the test thanks to your songs. Lincoln: I'm happy too but go for the best part of the test now. Luna left and returned after an hour crying. Lincoln: Don't tell me you failed. Luna: Those are tears of joy! Look what I've got. showed Lincoln her driving license Lincoln: You did it! Luna and Lincoln danced her vitory together. When they started dancing solo she accidentally kicked him with her butt and he fell on a drink machine. Luna paid attention to Lincoln's whining and helped him to stand up. Lincoln: My face! Luna: Sorry, bro. I need to look out when I dance. Lincoln: Same happened in the mall when I tried to buy tickets for SMOOCH. Luna: embarrassed Oh. Then I'm sorry again. Lincoln: I need to ask. What's use of the driving license if you don't have a motorcycle. Luna: I'll save my cash to buy an old second hand model. Lincoln: You'll need to spare cash for very long unless you find a job. Luna: It would be totally worth it. Lincoln: Scooter. Luna: Still 2 wheels. Lincoln and Luna returned to Royal Woods by bus they were approaching door of their house. Lincoln: Pizza was a nice idea for celebration of your success. Luna: I wouldn't have passed if you didn't find a way to study for me. Lincoln: What about using this method to study at school? Luna: Another brilliant idea. If school books were in music form I would be an ace student like you. Lincoln: I wish you good luck at school opened the door and saw parents and rest of the siblings looking coldly at them Rita: Tell us where have you two been for so long. Now! Luna: lying We were on a long walk. We just lost sense of time. Lynn Sr.: Were you not at DMV? Luna: Ehh, No. Lucy: Then explain the driving license in your pocket. the driving license Luna and Lincoln: Aaah! Luna: I didn't even notice. Lincoln: How did you sneak? Lucy: I have a talent. Lynn Sr.: Luna Loud we clearly forbid you to ride on motorcycle and you did it. The driving license is a solid proof. Luna: How did you know this? Lincoln: on Lucy with suspicion Lucy? Lucy: Those lyrics we were working on were suspicious. Luan: Actually I told them. You were singing strange songs while sleeping. I recorded it and watched it so I could laugh. Then the sisters came to me and told it to mom and dad, Rita: I'm disapointed very much. You disobeyed us and risked your safety for fun. Lynn Sr.: And you Lincoln knew it all and didn't tell us anything. Lincoln: I am no tattle-tale. Lynn Sr.: You both are grounded for a month and I'm confiscating your driving license forever. Lincoln: to Luna This is what I have for helping you. Luna: sad at Lincoln Sorry, bro. I'll fix it. Lincoln: How. Luna: Mom, dad. Don't punish Lincoln, just me. He discovered my secret and I forced him to help me. Lincoln: What are you... put hand on his mouth Mmm. Luna: Let me talk. He didn't help me willingly. I threatened him so he wouldn't tell you. All sans Luna: What? How could you?! Bully! Rita: Not only you disobeyed us but also threatened your brother? That's not how I raised you. Lynn Sr.: Son, sorry for suspecting you. I didn't know you were forced nor that your sister can be a bully. Lincoln: What now? Rita: You're free to go and you Luna, are grounded for 2 months. Luna: Harsh penalty. Rita: But deserved. Threating family is unacceptable! All came to their rooms but Luna and Lincoln stayed. Lincoln: You took whole blame on yourself but was necessary to lie to them that you threatened me? Luna: It wouldn't be fair for you to be grounded because of me. I involved you in this so I only I shall answer for this. Lincoln: What about your wish of ridding a motorcycle? You aren't even allowed to do your hobby now. Luna: I'll have to endure this but most important to me is that you won't suffer. You don't deserve this. Lincoln: Thank you a lot. hugged Luna Luna: At least I can repay you in this way, bro. hugged Lincoln back Next day Luna was sadly sitting on her bed and humming songs Lincoln wrote for her. Then he came to her room. Luna: What's up, bro? Lincoln: I spoke to mom and dad. After a long exchange of words I convienced them to let you use the driving license if you find a job as a courier. Luna: surprised Did you? Lincoln: Sadly you are still grounded but you need to find a job of courier as soon as possible so you could ride. Luna: hugged Lincoln and kissed him in forehead I can't thank you enough. Lincoln: hugged Luna back At least I could do this. Luna: You are a lovely little bro. I wouldn't trade you for anybody or anything. THE END Trivia *Inspiration for the story comes from Luna's flashback from Hand-Me-Downer and Lincoln teaching Leni in Driving Miss Hazy. *I had this concept for long but needed lot of time to construct the plot. *Idea for Lincoln impersonating Luna to pass writing test comes from Cover Girls when he impersonated her. Also in Study Muffin was revealed that only Lincoln needs no tutor to be an A-grade student unlike rest of the sisters. *Way Luna stood up for Lincoln is similar to how Lincoln stood up for Lucy in Sleuth or Consequences. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud